Promised
by hifield
Summary: Jennifer Keller always hid behind the lie when it came to dating. Had she finally met her match? Ronon/Keller pre-ship.
1. 1 Declaration

_A/N: This is just a short piece of Ronon/Keller fluff. I'm giving my Beta a rest so all mistakes I proudly claim as my own. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Quarantine ... Season 4 ep. 13 & Search and Rescue ... Season 5 ep. 1

_I appreciate your reviews. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

1 - Declaration

Ronon lay on his bed thinking of the conversation he'd had with Jennifer. He'd asked her to go get something to eat with him but hadn't expected her answer to be quite so hurtful. She was interested in someone else. He hadn't seen that coming.

"How could I have been so blind?" he asked himself. Of course she'd be interested in someone else. Dr. Keller could have her pick of anyone in Atlantis so why would she be interested in him.

Ronon thought back to their 'moment' in the infirmary during the quarantine lockdown. They'd almost kissed. He didn't imagine it either, Jennifer had leaned in as well. If she had feelings for someone else why would she have had such an intimate conversation with him? Jennifer wasn't the type of woman to casually kiss. Her honesty is one of the many things he admired about her. She wasn't one to flirt or tease with the men on base except for maybe Lorne. Major Lorne was the exception. But, after careful observation, Ronon had realized Lorne and Jennifer had a special relationship … a bond that was anything but romantic.

Lying in the dark, Ronon spent some time trying to figure out who Jennifer might be attracted to. No one came to mind. She'd never taken her meals with anyone special as far as he could tell and she'd never seemed overly friendly with anyone on her staff. Jen had accompanied SGA-1's team on quite a few missions never appearing to hang around Sheppard or McKay more than necessary. In fact, when he thought about their missions he realized she spent most of her time talking with him. Now he was even more confused.

Ronon first noticed Dr. Keller shortly after she arrived in Atlantis. At the time, Dr. Beckett took care of all his needs in the infirmary. Ronon didn't trust anyone else and he hated breaking in new doctors. After a particularly rough sparring match, Beckett passed Ronon off to Dr. Keller to stitch his forehead injury. Here was this short, fiery woman who looked no older than a schoolgirl tending to his wound. She never backed down as he growled through the whole procedure. That's when he started watching her.

Over time they developed a good friendship but lately his feelings had grown stronger. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He also couldn't stop worrying about her when she was off world or out of his sight. To say she was … how did Sheppard put it, 'getting under his skin' … that was it, she was definitely getting under his skin. But she didn't want him and he didn't know how to deal with that. Time to hit the gym and get rid of some of this frustration.

* * *

"What's wrong with me?" Jennifer asked herself as she sat in the dark. The young doctor kicked herself all the way back to her quarters after turning Ronon down. Why'd she tell him she was interested in someone else? "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she scolded herself.

This signature excuse had served her well over the past couple of years. Actually, she'd used the same tired excuse all the way through Medical school too. Truth be told, she was completely out of her element when it came to dating and relationships. She also knew Ronon Dex was completely out of her league as well.

Jennifer had noticed Ronon the day she arrived in Atlantis. He was walking down the hallway all bronze and beautiful. He was so confident in himself he didn't even notice all the heads he turned. Jen felt comfortable looking, knowing he'd never even notice her. And he was worth looking at! But over time she'd gotten to know the man for who he really was and that was more appealing to her than anything physical. She could easily loose herself in this man.

She also knew he couldn't possibly be interested in someone as plain as her. Jennifer had her heart broken once and never wanted to go through the hurt and humiliation again. Even having a simple meal with Ronon would surely stir up hope in her heart she wouldn't be able to smother.

Dr. Keller felt confident, even superior in her profession. She knew she could compare her credentials to anyone in the medical community and not lack in anything. But she wasn't a warrior or protector; she couldn't take care of herself on the battlefield or command an army. Ronon deserved more.

She sat in the dark, curled into her favorite chair while her thoughts drifted back to the lockdown in the infirmary. "Why couldn't it have lasted a few minutes longer?" she asked herself. They'd spent some of the time getting to know each other, even sharing some personal moments in conversation. Then he leaned down to kiss her … to kiss her! She held her breath, moving to meet his lips when the doors opened. The kiss was lost forever and she still ached to have that moment back.

Granted, they were alone in the infirmary but Ronon had never seemed like the kind of man to take advantage of a situation. In fact, she couldn't think of a time she'd seen him flirt or give a woman any kind of attention. Unlike Colonel Sheppard, Jen had never even heard rumors about romantic escapades he might've been involved in. Let's face it; this base is too small not to hear if something was going on! Not only would you hear about it but you could also place a bet in one of the many pools that followed everything that took place in Atlantis.

Jennifer sighed heavily, pushing all the questions and memories aside. Time to stop wondering "what if" and think about something else. She changed into some jogging clothes and headed out toward the east pier.

* * *

Ronon spend an hour in the gym taking his frustration out on overly confident Marines before Sheppard showed up for his scheduled session. As the Colonel entered the gym he passed a Marine heading toward the infirmary holding his bloodied head.

"What happened?" Sheppard asked as he neared the brooding Satedan.

"He was slow," Ronon answered frowning.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Sheppard inquired knowing the big guy was sulking about something.

"Not now," Ronon grumbled.

The two men spent the next hour in fierce battle with the bantos rods. Ronon trying to vent his frustrations over Jennifer's rejection while Sheppard was trying to move fast enough to stay out of the infirmary.

"Enough," Sheppard growled after receiving a blow to the back of his leg.

Ronon dropped his rods on the mat; grabbing a couple bottles of water he tossed one to Sheppard. The men wandered over to a bench, sitting together as they cooled down.

"So … what's got you all worked up?" Sheppard asked firmly.

"Just frustrated," Ronon growled not committing to anything.

"Girl trouble?" Sheppard asked teasing him with a raised eyebrow.

Ronon turned and glared at Sheppard making it known he didn't want to discuss it.

"No way! Really … girl trouble?" Sheppard wouldn't let him off the hook so easily. "When did this happen and with who?" he continued to prod.

"Leave it alone, Sheppard," Ronon grumbled again. He felt totally out of control and didn't like the feeling.

"You know I'm not gonna rest till you spill your guts," Sheppard warned.

"It's not that big a deal," Ronon tried to sound casual. "I asked someone to eat with me and she told me no," he added.

"Okay … I have a hard time believing any woman in two galaxies would turn you down," Sheppard said with a bit of jealousy. "Are you sure she understood you?" he added, dumbfounded.

"She said she was interested in someone else," Ronon scowled.

"Okay. Now I have to know who this mystery woman is," Sheppard demanded.

"Jennifer," Ronon quietly answered.

"As in 'I have the good drugs and big needles' Keller?" Sheppard asked amazed. "This is all starting to make more sense. No wonder I've won my fair share of sparring matches this past month. You're using injuries to get face time with the good doctor," Sheppard laughed.

"Well, it's done. She's not interested and your winning streak is over," Ronon warned.

"Settle down buddy. Let me give you a little background information on our young doctor," Sheppard explained getting Ronon's attention. "I have it on good authority Jennifer tells that to all the guys. Let's face it, have you ever seen her with anyone?" Sheppard added raising his eyebrow.

"Why would she say that if she didn't mean it?" Ronon asked feeling even more confused.

"Not sure. Maybe you should find out," Sheppard suggested. "Okay, enough girl talk. Let's go get something to eat," Sheppard said as he picked up his gym bag heading toward the door.

* * *

The doctor and the warrior spent the next week avoiding each other at all costs. Jennifer started working the late shifts in the infirmary, taking most of her meals alone or in her office. Ronon volunteered for extra missions, never complaining when other doctors gave him his post mission checkups. They both realized this was all childish but had no idea where to go from here or how to get back to the friendship they had.

Ronon couldn't get to sleep and nothing was helping. He'd tried to calm himself with food, sparring, even a log run along the deserted corridors of the unexplored parts of the city. He just couldn't shake this unsettled mood that'd covered him since his rejection from Jennifer.

In all the years since he'd lost Melena he'd never thought about being with another woman. Never wanted to have an intimate relationship again. Somehow, over this past year, he'd let this beautiful healer creep into his life without him even knowing. Now it was too late to put a stop to the feelings he had.

Back in his room, he sat in the dark wondering what to do. Ronon hated all the earth customs. It was just too complicated to figure out. Dating scared him … where do you go and what constitutes a date? This just wasn't the Satedan way and he felt too old to change. Maybe he should just be himself and see what happens, he thought. And with that idea, he fell asleep.

* * *

It was a quiet night in the infirmary, Jennifer put her head on her desk for just a moment to rest and think. She was still upset with herself for turning Ronon down. She felt it was for the best but that didn't stop the stab of pain she felt every time she thought of him. If they started seeing each other she was convinced he'd soon see how unsuited she was for him. Then she'd have her broken heart to deal with again. But her heart wouldn't listen to her head right now and after only a week she longed to have him back in her life. "I'll settle for our friendship again," she whispered to herself.

Jennifer finished her shift, closing everything down in her office she locked the door and left the infirmary heading to her quarters. She had just taken her shoes off when she heard her door chime. Looking at her clock she wondered who'd be at her door this early in the morning.

She opened her door finding Ronon leaning in the doorway. His large frame took up the whole space. If she didn't know him so well she'd swear he was the scariest man she'd ever seen. He also held the title for the sexiest man she'd ever laid eyes on. Just looking at this man gave her a better cardio-vascular workout than an hour in an aerobics class.

"Ronon … uh … hi, I wasn't expecting you … I mean ... are you okay, do you need something?" Jennifer asked all flustered.

"I needed to say something to you," Ronon answered frowning.

"Do you want to come in?" Jennifer asked as she took a few steps back.

Ronon walked in, quickly covering the distance between them before he spoke.

"I know you said you're interested in someone else, but I want you to know I'll be waiting for you," Ronon told her with an air of determination.

That said, Ronon leaned down gently kissing her before turning and leaving.

Jennifer stood in shock wondering what just happened whilst turning several shades of red.


	2. 2 Dear Abby Time

_A/N: This is just a short piece of Ronon/Keller fluff. I'm giving my Beta a rest so all mistakes I proudly claim as my own. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Quarantine ... Season 4 ep. 13 & Search and Rescue ... Season 5 ep. 1

_I appreciate your reviews. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

2 – Dear Abby Time

Jennifer stood in the middle of her room wondering what just happened. His words still rung in her ears, "I'll be waiting for you." She'd never gotten a response like that before. "What've I done?" she asked herself.

Jennifer snuggled down in her chair; brushing her lips with her hand she could still feel the warmth of his kiss. "Why did he kiss me?" she thought speculatively. She'd never found herself in this kind of situation before and didn't know what her next move should be. Usually when she told a man she was interested in someone else it was the end of the conversation. But Ronon just told her "he'd wait". He put the ball back in her court and she didn't know what to do. Sleep would be slow coming this morning.

* * *

Ronon walked into the mess hall hoping to grab a quick bite to eat before his mission. They were scheduled to check out a new planet that could be a potential trading partner. Filling his tray, he took a table off in a corner hoping to have some privacy. Ronon thought about the declaration he made to Jennifer this morning as he ate his breakfast worried he may have scared her off. At least she knew how he felt, he reasoned. He wasn't sure what he should do next but he was tired of avoiding her.

Sheppard sat down across from Ronon digging into his breakfast.

"You look bright and chipper this morning," Sheppard greeted. "Why are you up so early?"

"Just am," Ronon answered with no explanation.

"So… did you talk to Doc?" Sheppard asked.

"Sort of … I guess I did all the talking," Ronon said causing more questions than answers.

"Okay, what exactly did you do?" Sheppard asked frowning.

"I told her I'd wait," Ronon explained between bites.

"Well, how did she take that?" Sheppard was starting to get a bit worried over Ronon's direct approach.

"Don't know. I kissed her and left," Ronon said feeling satisfied with the way he'd handled the situation.

"Huh! Well…let me know how that works out for ya," Sheppard wasn't sure if this was the best line of attack.

Both men finished up their meal heading to the armory to prepare for their mission.

Maybe Teyla could find time to talk to Jennifer, Sheppard hoped. This situation seemed a lot more complicated than the big guy made it sound. Maybe a little girl talk would clear the air for Jennifer. Sheppard hated his teammates being preoccupied with anything, especially girl problems. He wanted the situation between these two resolved quickly.

* * *

Jennifer tossed and turned most of the morning finally giving up, pulling herself out of bed. It was always harder for her to sleep in the mornings when she took the night shifts. At least this would be the last shift on this schedule before she returned to days and some kind of normalcy.

Jennifer walked down to the dining hall to get something to eat, trying to relax. She knew SGA-1 was off world so relaxing should be easier. She loaded up her tray, scanning the room for a quiet place to sit. Spotting Major Lorne sitting off to the side, she wandered over to sit with him.

"Hey Evan, mind if I join you?" Jennifer asked as she approached her friend.

"Hello Sunshine, sit yourself down," Evan pulled a chair out next to him as she set her tray on the table. "How are you doing with the dreaded night shift?"

"The shift is okay but my body hates sleeping in the mornings. Tonight's my last night for a while," Jennifer explained looking tired.

"So, what's new with you?" Evan asked knowing they hadn't chatted for some time.

"Well, I did want to talk to you about something," Jennifer answered timidly.

"I'm all ears." Evan gave her his full attention.

"I'm not even sure how to begin," Jen frowned, unsure of herself.

Evan sat up a little straighter as he realized this was something serious in Jennifer's eyes, "What's it about?"

"I sort of had something happen and now I feel like I'm back in high school," Jennifer groaned.

"Okay, Jen, you're going to have to be a bit more descriptive." Evan tried to sound encouraging.

"Well," Jennifer started with a frustrated sigh, "I told someone that I was interested in someone else… just because that's what I always do when someone seems attracted to me, but he didn't take the hint," she finished causing Evan even more confusion. "He just said he'd wait for me," she clarified.

"Are you interested in him?" Evan asked trying to collect more details.

Jennifer started to blush as she thought about the question. "I'm kind of interested. Admiring from a distance is more like it, but I'm sure he wouldn't care for me romantically once he got to know me. So… I told him I'm interested in someone else and that's always worked in the past," Jennifer confessed feeling like a teenager again.

"Is it someone I'd be okay with?" Evan asked wanting to be sure he'd approve of this mystery man.

"I don't think you'd have a problem with him," Jennifer answered rolling her eyes.

"In that case, I think maybe it's time you actually gave someone a chance. I don't think I've ever seen you let your guard down in all the time I've know you!" Evan challenged.

"I'll hold you personally responsible to mend my broken heart when Mr. "I'll wait for you" dumps me," Jennifer scolded. "I'm just not good with dating," Jennifer added rather wistfully.

"Maybe you should just relax for a while and see how you feel in a few days. I'm here for you if you need to talk," Evan offered hoping things would work out and Jennifer would find someone who deserved her. But heaven help the guy if he breaks her heart.

* * *

Sometime after midnight, Colonel Sheppard's team arrived in the infirmary for their post mission checkups. Jennifer dealt with Ronon first hoping to get him processed quickly and on his way. She could feel the heat in her cheeks begin to increase as she approached.

"Hey, Ronon," Jennifer greeted trying to act indifferent. "How'd the mission go?"

"Fine … a lot of talking," Ronon answered frowning.

"Well I should have you out of here in no time," Jennifer smiled trying to cover up her nervousness.

"No hurry, Doc." Ronon tried to sound casual hoping she'd relax. He planned on waiting as long as it took to win her affections but it'd go a lot smoother if she didn't stress every time she saw him.

Jennifer quickly finished Ronon's physical. She was so tongue-tied she couldn't think of anything to talk about. This was so awkward; she just wanted their friendship back.

"How are your training sessions going?" Jennifer finally asked. She decided to ignore his outburst in her room and just concentrate on being friends.

"Okay … this last batch of recruits are just about done with their training. They should do well in the field," Ronon said, relieved that Jennifer was relaxing some. "How are things in here tonight?"

"Actually, pretty quiet. I got caught up on a lot of paper work this evening," Jennifer answered thankful they were actually speaking to each other again.

"Seems like you've been working some pretty long hours lately." Ronon hated it when she worked the night shift. They rarely saw much of each other when she was on this schedule. He guessed she was working it to avoid him.

"I'm just finishing up this rotation so I should be back to days again tomorrow," Jen explained.

Marie caught her attention asking if she could assist with something across the room.

"I'd better go," Jennifer apologized. "See you later," she called as she walked away.

Jennifer was so thankful for the interruption. She didn't know how to act anymore. Ronon seemed like his old self but what if he still had romantic intentions. She didn't know if she should take Evan's advice and give him a chance or run from it all. Running sounded easier.

The rest of her shift was pretty quiet for Jennifer. She was able to leave on time. On her way to the crew quarters she ran into Major Lorne, stopping to chat for a few minutes.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Evan greeted Jennifer as they met in the corridor.

"Hey Evan. You're awfully awake." Jennifer said sarcastically. "I'm sure I look like something the cat dragged in!"

"Didn't you say this was your last night?" Evan asked hoping he was right.

"Yes, thank goodness! I feel like I'm back in Med School," she added.

"Why don't you get some sleep and meet me for a late lunch?" Evan offered.

"That sounds good. How bout around 1300 hours?" Jennifer thought that would give her time to sleep and get cleaned up for the day.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you in the mess hall." Evan was hoping to find out how her love life was going.

Jennifer was looking forward to having lunch with Evan. She had avoided everyone while trying to hide from Ronon and missed her friends. She kicked her shoes off when she got to her room, finding sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Major Lorne arrived early to the dining room. Quickly filling a lunch tray he found a table where he could watch the entrance.

"Hey Lorne," Ronon said as he took a seat.

"What's up?" Lorne asked as he chatted with Ronon.

Lorne kept an eye on the door for Jennifer. He was also watching the men entering the dining room hoping to spot someone who could be "Mr. I'll Wait". Evan was dying to know who had a crush on her. He really cared about his friend and wanted to see her happy … she deserved someone special in her life.

"What are you looking for?" Ronon asked observing Lorne's odd behavior.

"Jennifer is meeting me for lunch so I want to flag her down when she gets here," Evan explained. "And … I'm trying to figure out who might be attracted to her."

"What do you mean?" Ronon was starting to worry.

"Jennifer talked to me yesterday about someone who is interested in her romantically … she's all stressed out about it," Evan explained.

"Why is she stressed out? Why wouldn't someone be interested in her?" Ronon wanted information but didn't want Evan to know he was the mystery man.

"I guess she gave her standard, lame excuse of being interested in someone else but he didn't buy it," Evan chuckled. "Jen's had men ask her out over the years but she's never been interested enough in anyone."

"So why is she stressed out?" Ronon didn't want to be causing her grief.

"I think she actually likes this guy. That's why I'm trying to figure out who it is," Lorne explained as he continued watching the door. "She's convinced this guy will dump her once he gets to know her and that's what's stressing her out."

"I don't get it," Ronon scowled.

"Me neither … who wouldn't want Jennifer! She's one of the best people I know," Lorne added emphatically. "I think she's afraid of getting her heart broke."

"Women from Earth think too much," Ronon grumbled.

"You've got that right," Evan laughed. "Heaven help this guy if he breaks her heart. I may need to borrow your gun!" Lorne smirked.

"I'm done," Ronon said as he stood up and moved away from the table.

"Later," Evan called after him.

Ronon spotted Jennifer coming through the doors just as he was leaving. He waited until she was in the food line before walking up beside her, leaning down he whispered in her ear.

"I'll never break your heart, Doc… promise." Ronon turned and walked out of the mess hall.

Evan was too intent on watching the doors for Jen's mystery man to see Ronon's encounter with her. Jen hoped she could regain her composure before she sat down. She was beginning to realize this extraordinary man was not giving up easily.


	3. 3 Worth The Wait

_A/N: This is just a short piece of Ronon/Keller fluff. I'm giving my Beta a rest so all mistakes I proudly claim as my own. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Quarantine ... Season 4 ep. 13 & Search and Rescue ... Season 5 ep. 1

_I appreciate your reviews. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

3 - Worth The Wait

Teyla entered the mess hall looking for Jennifer. She had invited her friend to breakfast hoping to get some insight as to what was going on with her and Ronon. Teyla considered Ronon one of her best friends and was concerned about his state of mind. Plus, John had asked her to get to the bottom of the "girl trouble" Ronon was having and determine if it would cause problems with his performance in the field. Sheppard needed his team members to be completely focused on the job every time they walked through the gate.

"Good morning, Jennifer, I am glad you could join me," Teyla greeted as Jennifer set her tray down.

"Good morning. It's been too long since we had a chance to just relax and visit," Jennifer answered smiling.

The women chatted enjoying their breakfast. It took Teyla some time before she got an opening to ask about Ronon.

"So, Jennifer, how have you been?" Teyla asked hoping Jen would volunteer some information.

"Okay I guess… working through some personal stuff." Jennifer frowned a bit thinking about the situation with Ronon.

"Can I be of help?" Teyla offered.

Jennifer took a deep breath and sighed heavily trying to decide if she should dump this all on Teyla and get some advice.

"Well … I'm not sure how to begin so I guess I'll just lay it out," Jennifer started to explain, frustrated. "I kind of messed up with someone and now I don't know what to do."

"Jennifer, I am not certain what it is you mean?" Teyla answered frowning in her confusion.

"Okay, Ronon asked me to go get something to eat one night and I told him I was interested in someone else. I feel so stupid especially when he said he just wanted to have a meal, nothing more," Jennifer dropped her shoulders and sighed.

"Then it got really awkward between us and we both started avoiding each other. I was sure he hated me," she explained.

"Jennifer, I am sure he does not hate you," Teyla was quick to correct her knowing Ronon was feeling just the opposite.

"Yeah, I found that out," Jennifer rolled her eyes as she thought about the declaration and kiss.

"I am confused," Teyla frowned.

"Ronon came by the other day and told me he would wait for me," Jennifer began to blush as she remembered the details.

"Perhaps he was referring to your friendship. Did you not say you both were avoiding each other?" Teyla asked.

"I guess that might make sense if he hadn't kissed me," Jennifer replied becoming rather flustered.

"Oh, I see," Teyla raised her eyebrows as she imagined the incident.

"Yep … right out of left field he marches into my room, says he'll wait for me, kisses me, then marches out leaving me standing there like an idiot," Jennifer described.

"Yes, that does sound like more than friendship," Teyla agreed with Jennifer's assessment.

"Teyla, you and Ronon are such good friends, is he always this outspoken with the women he dates?" Jennifer was hoping to get a better idea of what Ronon was thinking.

"Ronon does not date, it is not the Satedan way. I have never known him to talk about someone special," Teyla apologized wishing she were more helpful.

"Oh … wow! Now I definitely don't know what to do," Jennifer answered frowning.

"How do you feel about Ronon," Teyla asked trying to get to the heart of the matter.

"I think he's special … someone I could care a great deal about," Jennifer confessed quietly.

"Then I do not see the problem," Teyla said raising her eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I won't be enough for him. He deserves someone better," Jennifer was having a hard time explaining her feelings.

"If Ronon has chosen you he did not decide this quickly. I am sure he has considered everything about you." Teyla hoped she was making herself clear.

"What about this one you are interested in?" Teyla asked not wanting to sway Jennifer away from any current relationship.

"Well, I kind of lied about that," Jennifer snorted. "I was so flustered with all of Ronon's attention lately that I just sort of blurted it out," Jennifer answered feeling foolish.

"Perhaps you and Ronon should take time to talk with each other," Teyla suggested.

"This is such a mess! I guess it's time for a talk." Jennifer was determined to find the courage to have a heart to heart with Ronon and clear the air.

* * *

Jennifer was extremely busy the rest of the week, which worked out well since Ronon was off world for most of the time too. Tomorrow was her day off so Jen planned to find Ronon and have a talk although she wasn't sure what they'd talk about. She was tired of thinking about it that's for sure. Maybe dinner would put her mind on other things.

Jennifer put her shoes on and headed to the mess hall for a late dinner. Seeing Major Lorne sitting by himself at a table, she walked over to join him.

"Good evening, Evan," Jennifer greeted as she set her tray down.

"Hey, Jen," Evan smiled as he leaned over and pushed her chair out.

"You're eating rather late," Jennifer added.

"Got back from a mission late, then got hung up on paperwork. I like to eat late sometimes … it's more peaceful," Lorne said looking around at the empty dining hall.

"Say, how's it going with your Mr. I'll wait?" Evan asked smiling.

"I'd rather not talk about it … hard on the digestion."

"I take it you haven't fixed the problem yet," Evan stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet but I plan on doing something tomorrow," Jennifer answered frowning.

"Good luck … let me know how it goes. Seriously, if you need me to intimidate him a little just let me know … I'm here for ya," Evan offered grinning.

"Thanks for the offer," Jennifer said smiling at the picture Evan painted in her mind. "I'll keep that in mind."

They spent the rest of the meal chatting about their respective weeks before Lorne started telling tales of his exploits with the SGC. It was just what Jennifer needed.

As they were finishing their meals, SGA-1 entered the dining hall.

"They must've finished their mission early," Lorne stated. "They weren't due back for another couple of hours."

The team filled their trays and headed over to join them for dinner. Jennifer began to feel awkward but knew there was no easy way to slip out without bringing attention to herself.

"Hello Jennifer, Major Lorne," Teyla greeted her friends as she sat down beside Jennifer.

"Hey Teyla … you made it home before they ran out of dessert," Jennifer smiled as she nodded at the chocolate cake.

"I must admit, I have grown rather fond of chocolate," Teyla laughed.

Jennifer spent another half hour listening to all the banter between friends before she excused herself.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go for a run and work off the piece of cake I indulged in," Jennifer smiled at everyone as she stood to leave the dining room.

"It's good to see all of you home without injuries. Good night." Jennifer quietly sighed as she neared the doors thankful she was away from the table without once blushing.

She went by her room, changing into running clothes. All she could think about was Ronon as she headed toward the transporter. Time to come up with a plan for tomorrow, she thought as she started jogging out toward the east pier.

* * *

Ronon left the mess hall arguing with himself all the way back to his quarters. He wanted to go find Jennifer but didn't want to crowd her either. He'd stated his intentions. Now he needed to give her time to sort out her feelings and choose him.

The longer he waited the stronger his feelings for the young doctor grew. If she didn't make a decision soon he thought he might explode. He needed to know what she was thinking. Ronon quickly changed clothes, putting on his running shoes as he headed out to find the object of his frustration.

Jennifer ran the five-mile loop she'd established when she first got to Atlantis. The view of the city was breathtaking from any angle but she enjoyed it most from the route she ran. This end of the city had some secluded balconies she loved to relax on as she pondered her life. Tonight she had a lot of 'pondering' to do so she headed for a balcony close to the transporter.

Ronon had been searching for Jennifer for the better part of an hour before he caught a glimpse of her going onto a balcony at the end of the corridor. He slowed his steps and began questioning his intentions. Maybe he should give her more time, he thought. But his feet kept moving him toward the balcony … toward Jennifer.

Jen sat at the back of the terrace resting against the wall. It was a beautiful night with just a bit of a cool breeze. She closed her eyes and inhaled the smells of the city, relaxing in the quietness of the night. "Too bad things weren't this simple," she said out loud to no one.

"What things?" Ronon asked quietly, startling Jennifer.

"Ronon! You scared me," Jennifer exclaimed.

"Sorry," he apologized trying not to smile. "So, what things?" he repeated.

"Oh … I was just thinking how peaceful and simple life seemed sitting out here."

Ronon sat down next to her against the wall enjoying the lights of the city. Neither said anything for a while just enjoying the view. Jennifer marveled at how easy it was to be in this man's presence without having to carry on a conversation. Again, it seemed peaceful.

"How've you been?" Ronon finally asked.

"Good. How about you?" Jennifer inquired feeling a little flustered. It was one thing to sit quietly next to each other but quite another to carry on a conversation without blushing.

"Thinking about you a lot and hoping I didn't scare you off," Ronon confessed.

"I don't usually scare easily but you did give me a lot to think about," Jennifer said with a slight smile.

The two sat in silence for quite some time enjoying the warm evening and each other's company. At some point Ronon reached over taking Jennifer's hand, interlacing their fingers while the couple sat watching the lights come on all over the city.

"Ronon … I've been thinking about what you said … how you'd never break my heart … but how can you know that for sure?" Jennifer quietly questioned. "I think you'll see how unsuited I am for you once you get to know me." Jennifer was thankful that she had this discussion in the cover of darkness.

"Don't," Ronon gently squeezed her hand as he voiced his objection. "I know what I want and I won't change my mind. You have to trust me, Jennifer." Ronon knew he could be intimidating and didn't want to push her.

"Come here." Feeling the slight tremor in her hand, Ronon put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you're ready," he assured her as they continued enjoying the quiet of the evening.

After some time, Ronon could feel Jennifer start to drift and knew she'd be asleep soon.

"I think it's time for you to get some sleep," Ronon said as he began to stand up pulling her to her feet too. "I'll walk you to the transporter."

Ronon kept hold of her hand as they walked the short distance. Pausing before putting Jennifer on the transporter, Ronon leaned down and gently kissed her.

"I'm going to finish my run," Ronon explained as the doors opened. He knew Jennifer wasn't ready to make a commitment and he didn't want to cause talk by being seen together.

"Goodnight," Jennifer whispered.

"See you tomorrow," Ronon answered giving her a quick hug before the doors closed taking Jennifer to the crew quarters.

Ronon finished his run thinking how pleased he was with the way the evening went. Jen hadn't mentioned anyone she might be seeing so he assumed there really wasn't anyone. He realized he'd have to go slow but she was worth the wait.


	4. 4 Shopping Trip

_A/N: This is just a short piece of Ronon/Keller fluff. I'm giving my Beta a rest so all mistakes I proudly claim as my own. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Quarantine ... Season 4 ep. 13 & Search and Rescue ... Season 5 ep. 1

_I appreciate your reviews. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

4 - Shopping Trip

Jennifer and Teyla met early for breakfast taking time to plan their shopping trip while they ate. The women had been looking forward to their time together for weeks. Teyla planned to find a few pieces of fabric to make herself some new clothes. There was talk on base of having a Christmas party this year, although Teyla wasn't exactly sure what the holiday was all about, she was looking forward to the celebration. She hoped to find a piece of fabric she could work into a festive outfit perfect for the occasion.

Teyla spoke of the abundance of dried flowers and plants at the marketplace on M64-3X7. Jennifer was eager to find some medicinal foliage to restock the infirmary. She'd also like to find a couple of gifts to put aside for Christmas presents. Jen liked to plan ahead, being in a different galaxy made Christmas and birthday shopping nearly impossible.

* * *

Ronon found Sheppard in his office catching up on paper work. He entered taking a seat in the only chair that wasn't piled high with mission reports and misc. files.

"Do we have anything going on today?" Ronon asked leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing off world, why?" Sheppard answered looking over the top of the mission report he was reading.

"Teyla and the Doc are going to the market place on M64-3X7 … alone," Ronon emphasized the alone part.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow and frowned, "I'm not liking this arrangement. I approved Teyla's request but didn't know Jennifer was her companion." Jennifer had developed a reputation for being somewhat of a jinx every time she stepped through the gate. The Colonel was sure it was just coincidental but her percentage for disaster was certainly higher than average.

"Thought I'd go along if you didn't need me," Ronon offered knowing he'd feel better if he was their back up.

"Thanks, that works much better for me," Sheppard knew Ronon could handle a simple shopping trip.

* * *

Jennifer and Teyla met in the gate room with extra empty packs to bring all their treasures home in. They were just getting ready to have Chuck dial the gate when Colonel Sheppard and Ronon walked across the room.

"Okay, girls, now don't buy everything you see," Sheppard teased smiling.

"I expect you home for dinner," he added as he signaled for Chuck to dial the gate.

"Hey, Ronon," Jennifer quietly greeted. "Are you here to see us off?" she asked shyly.

"I'll be going with you," he stated nodding to Teyla. "I can use a couple new shirts," he added.

"We will enjoy your company," Teyla offered with a smile.

Jennifer hoped they weren't dragging him away from anything important. Seems like none of her off world excursions ever went smoothly. Ronon may need some new clothes but she felt certain his first priority was to keep her and Teyla out of danger.

Jennifer's eyes widen a few moments later surveying the abundance as they neared the marketplace. She hadn't seen such festive colors and variety of riches since she'd been in the Pegasus galaxy. She slipped her arm through Teyla's as they all but skipped to the colorful stalls lining the area, laughing and talking about what they hoped to find. Ronon hung back giving them room to enjoy their time together but ever mindful of everything surrounding them. He walked through the gate on alert staying that way till they gated home.

* * *

The men stood off to the side slightly concealed by baskets of hanging flowers. It had been a slow month and their funds were running low. They gated to this world hoping to find an easy mark and score something valuable. The pair hadn't brought in anything of worth the whole month so they needed to redeem themselves with those in power when they got back to their home planet.

The men were hanging back from the main flow of shoppers when they spotted Jennifer's uniform. Immediately, they recognized the Atlantis patches on her sleeves. They'd never participated in kidnapping before but weren't opposed to the idea. They decided to follow the women for a while, looking to see if it was even feasible to snatch the young woman.

* * *

Teyla finally found a stunning piece of fabric that would be perfect for the Christmas party. It was a basic maroon color with gold and green threads woven throughout. As Teyla was paying for the piece, Jennifer's attention was drawn to the dried flowers two booths over. She wandered over picking out several bunches of flowers and some local herbs that could be used in the infirmary. She was quickly filling up one of her bags with the local flora.

Ronon had positioned himself an equal distance between the two women keeping an eye on those in their immediate vicinity. He had an uneasy feeling about the day and was anxious to be done.

Teyla placed the new fabric in her pack with her other purchases, moving in Jennifer's direction. Jennifer spotted a vendor two rows over selling jewelry and headed in that direction. She wanted to find something for Lt. Cadman, maybe a necklace or pair of earrings.

Ronon was uncomfortable with the widening distance between Teyla and Jennifer. He decided to speak with Teyla. Ronon quickly approached Teyla, taking her elbow he voiced his concerns.

"I want you and Jennifer to stay closer together," Ronon urged Teyla as they quickly moved in the direction he last saw Jen.

"Have you seen something?" Teyla asked alarmed.

"No, I just feel anxious," he answered continuing to study those around them.

"I believe she is right over there looking at jewelry," Teyla pointed to booths beyond the flower stands.

* * *

The men kept pace with Jennifer placing a row of vendors between them looking for an opportunity to grab her. This was their first attempt at kidnapping so they were planning it as they walked.

"We can't just grab her in broad daylight," the shorter man said.

"I know that, I'm hoping she strays to the outer edge of the market place. Maybe we can grab her when less people are around," his accomplice answered.

"But there will still be too many people around and what if she screams?" the shorter man whined.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Maybe we should strike up a conversation then invite her to lunch?" the shorter man said presenting his idea.

"That might work," his partner agreed. "You look the most presentable so I'll hang back while you make contact with her."

The men followed for a few more minutes watching and learning what merchandise Jennifer was interested in.

* * *

Jennifer finished with the jewelry merchant moving another row over to look at some candles. She wanted to get something nice for Teyla to thank her for the shopping trip. Jen tried to be stealth in her movements so Teyla wouldn't see her purchase the present.

Ronon and Teyla approached the jewelry vendor where Jennifer was last spotted and looked around hoping to see her nearby. Ronon was getting more and more uneasy the longer it took to locate Jennifer.

"Should we split up?" Teyla suggested.

"No, I want to stay together for now," Ronon insisted not wanting to leave either of the women unattended. He still had a bad feeling and it was getting worse.

Jennifer was visiting with the candle vendor as she picked out a gift for Teyla, not noticing the man walk up beside her.

"Excuse me, that is a beautiful candle you've picked out," the man offered.

"Thank you," Jennifer answered a bit uneasy.

"I'm trying to pick out something for my sister. Perhaps you can give me some advice," he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well, most everything here is very beautiful. I'm sure she would be happy with anything you pick out," Jennifer offered with a smile.

"What do you think about this fat yellow one?" the man asked.

"It's a perfect choice for a sunny kitchen window or maybe a larger living area," Jennifer instructed trying to be polite.

The vendor's wife was wrapping up Jennifer's purchase as her husband waited on the man. They both finished about the same time. As Jennifer started to leave he kept pace attempting to continue their conversation.

"Thank you so much for your help," the man said hoping to sound grateful.

"You're welcome," Jennifer answered feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Perhaps you'd let me buy you some lunch as a thank you for your help," the man was trying to steer her toward the far row of booths against the edge of the marketplace.

"That won't be necessary. Actually, I'm meeting friends for lunch," Jennifer said moving to go around the man.

The man put his hand on her upper arm gently moving her toward his partner who was watching several rows over. Jennifer could feel warning sirens going off in her head pulling her arm away from the man. She quickly moved behind him making her way toward where she last saw Teyla.

The man knew he was about to lose his only opportunity and reached for Jennifer's arm again. Holding on more firmly, he insisted she accompany him to lunch.

"You need to let go of me right now," Jennifer said almost shouting. She frantically looked around for Ronon.

"I'm not going to hurt you but you need to shut up," the man instructed sternly as he clamped his hand over her mouth.

Jennifer bit down hard on his hand as she brought her knee up roughly into his groin. Bending over in pain, the man held on desperately to her arm knowing he couldn't afford to let her get away. Jennifer began hitting him, trying to pull away as she screamed for Ronon.

The partner saw the struggle and ran toward them to help with the capture.

Hearing Jennifer, Ronon took off running pulling his gun as he ran. Rounding the corner he could see the struggle taking place halfway down the aisle. The partner arrived just as Ronon got close enough to shoot Jen's abductor in the back. The man slid to the ground, stunned, as his partner reached out and grabbed at Jennifer.

The partner got a good hold on Jennifer's wrist, roughly pulling her toward the edge of the booths. She kept digging her boots into the dirt trying to slow their progress. Finally, Jennifer threw herself to the ground causing the partner to drag her by the wrist, giving Ronon a perfect target. Ronon shot dropping the man just a few feet from the other one.

Jennifer crawled away from the fallen man as Ronon reached down and scooped her up. He pulled her to him keeping his gun moving from man to man being certain they were both unconscious.

Teyla arrived from the other side of the market place ready to help if needed. After checking to see that Jennifer was unharmed, she began collecting all the packs and Jennifer's belongings.

"Are you okay, Jennifer?" Teyla asked worried for her friend.

"I think so … just rattled. It all happened so fast," she explained as she started to tremble.

"What do we do now?" Jennifer asked bewildered.

"We go home," Ronon answered as he moved the women toward the gate.

* * *

Jennifer decided to go for a walk and wear herself out. She felt really jumpy after their shopping trip and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she got some of this tension worked out. She ended up on her favorite balcony just as the sun was setting.

After briefing Sheppard on what happened, Ronon went looking for Jennifer. He checked all the usual places, mess hall, infirmary and her quarters. Next he decided to check the balcony near the east pier.

As Ronon neared the balcony he started to feel nervous. They'd shared time on this balcony a dozen times over the past month but still he struggled. He wished Jennifer would realize they belonged together but he'd told her he'd wait so he had no one to blame but himself. Still, he couldn't help but hope the waiting would be over sometime soon.

"Hey … I thought I'd find you out here," Ronon greeted interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey yourself," Jennifer answered.

"Why are you hiding out here?" Ronon asked.

"Just enjoying the view and the quiet while I reflect on the day," Jennifer answered quietly. Actually, she was kicking herself for being so naïve. It would be so much safer for everyone if Sheppard would just restrict her to the base.

"You know you didn't do anything wrong," he reassured her.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I probably shouldn't have strayed away from Teyla even if it was to buy her a gift," Jen said reflecting on her actions.

"Don't dwell on what could've been. We all made it home safely and you even found a few special things you were looking for," Ronon reminded, trying to console her.

The two sat in silence lost in their own thoughts. Ronon reached over slipping his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. He knew it all could have gone very badly in the blink of an eye and that was driving him crazy. Seeing her in the grasp of some stranger had filled him with such rage he was surprised he hadn't killed both men.

"Why do you think they grabbed me?" Jennifer asked still confused over the whole abduction.

"They probably saw your uniform and hoped they could trade you for money. Desperate people do stupid things," Ronon answered hoping she wouldn't obsess on it too much.

Ronon pulled her in a little closer and rested his chin on her head breathing in the scent of her hair. Their lives had become so entwined he didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost her.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Ronon stated confidently.

Jennifer pulled back a bit so she could look into his eyes. She wanted to thank him for saving her but as she opened her mouth to speak, Ronon closed the distance and kissed her. The kiss caught Jennifer totally off guard. It only took a few moments before she surrendered and returned the kiss knowing she'd lost her battle to keep a protective barrier around her heart.

After a few fiery kisses, Jennifer settled into Ronon's embrace hoping this night would last a while longer.


	5. 5 You Promised

_A/N: This is just a short piece of Ronon/Keller fluff. I'm giving my Beta a rest so all mistakes I proudly claim as my own. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Quarantine ... Season 4 ep. 13 & Search and Rescue ... Season 5 ep. 1

_I appreciate your reviews. Any type of criticism is helpful. Enjoy!_

5 – You Promised

For weeks now Jennifer and Ronon had met almost nightly out on their balcony wrapped in each other's arms letting the burdens of the day drift away. Ronon was still "waiting" for her but knew he already had her heart. He didn't want to push for an answer but knowing they already belonged to each other made it easier to be patient.

After talking to Sheppard about the day's mission, Ronon knew they might be late getting back to Atlantis. He grumbled to himself knowing the mission would cut into his balcony time.

"I won't be able to meet you tonight," Ronon told Jennifer as he sat in the empty chair in her office. "We leave on a mission in a few minutes and it'll probably be late by the time we return and get checked out."

"Anything dangerous?" Jennifer asked, concerned.

"No, just a supply delivery and check on the locals … it's a friendly planet," Ronon assured her.

"Be careful anyway," Jennifer told him trying not to look worried.

SGA-1 gathered at the gate waiting for Major Lorne. The Major had a good working relationship already established with the villagers so he would accompany the team on the mission. They were all carrying heavy packs filled with medical and farming supplies the village was in desperate need of.

"Okay kids, lets play safe and make it home before dark," the Colonel encouraged as Chuck dialed the gate.

The walk to the village was several miles. The weather was cooperating and they made good time. The village elders met them at the edge of the settlement with cheerful faces and words of gratitude. It'd been a terrible winter for them. They lost many of their people to sickness and the extreme conditions. Atlantis brought the much-needed supplies but even more importantly, they brought hope.

The elders insisted they stay for the evening meal wanting to show their appreciation. They spent a lot of time sitting around the central fire exchanging stories and drinking some local brew, which tasted a lot like coffee.

Sheppard noticed a small group of men who didn't seem to blend in with the locals very well. He made eye contact with Ronon, raising an eyebrow as he gave a slight nod in their direction. Ronon understood keeping an eye on the men, listening for anything out of the ordinary.

Occasionally, one of the men would ask a question usually having something to do with Atlantis. Each question was asked by someone different trying to sound curious instead of the inquisition it was. "How long have you lived on Atlantis? How many inhabit the city? Do you have many weapons like the ones you carry? We've heard stories of small spaceships that can travel through the Stargate, is this true?"

Sheppard was starting to feel uncomfortable with the group. The sun had set on the planet plunging it into darkness rather quickly. As Sheppard was beginning to plan their exit, several of the men who'd been asking all the questions stood to leave, saying good night to everyone as they headed back down the path. Over the next half hour the rest of the mystery group left heading in different directions. Still, the Atlantis team stayed on high alert.

After another hour of chatting and promising more supplies in the next week, the team said their good byes heading toward the gate. Sheppard gathered everyone as soon as they were out of sight of the village giving orders to be on alert.

"I don't like the looks of the men asking all the wrong questions," Sheppard told his men. "Keep alert and let's make it home without incident."

Sheppard took the lead with Ronon covering their six. The trip to the gate was fairly uneventful. Sheppard raised his hand about a hundred yards from the gate knowing something was wrong. He took time to listen, surveying the darkness for anything out of place. Sheppard reached up and cued his radio.

"Be ready, something doesn't feel right," Sheppard whispered into his radio.

Several minutes later they rounded a curve in the path and all hell broke loose. The ambush came from both sides of the path leaving them with no escape route. The team dove for what cover they could find returning fire.

Their attackers were firing Wraith stunners and thankfully weren't very accurate. Sheppard and Ronon took out half the men in no time flat. Lorne moved to the front and was laying down cover fire. Teyla and McKay fired continuously on the other side of the path, hitting anything that moved. Sheppard was worried they'd stumbled upon a group of Wraith worshippers and hoped they hadn't had time to contact the Wraith yet.

As the attack eased, Sheppard checked on the condition of his team. He radioed for them to make a break for the gate. Ronon was closest to the gate and took point. Sheppard was at their six with Lorne, Teyla and McKay in the middle.

At the DHD they all fanned out as McKay dialed the gate. They were beginning to feel they were home free when shots were fired from the other side of the gate. Ronon took a direct hit to the chest and went down hard. Sheppard returned fire taking out the enemy quickly yelling for Rodney to hurry with the gate.

Major Lorne and Teyla were at Ronon's side immediately. When they couldn't find a pulse, Lorne started CPR while Sheppard and McKay secured the immediate area around the gate. It was rare for a Wraith stunner to deliver a heart stopping shot but it appeared that's what had happened to Ronon.

The gate swooshed to life and Sheppard started barking orders. He ran over grabbing a hold of Ronon's upper arm and shoulder while Lorne did the same on the other side and they dragged him toward the gate.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard, we're coming in hot. We need a medical team in the gate room," Colonel Sheppard yelled as soon as the wormhole was established.

"Medical team will be standing by Colonel," Chuck answered as he received Sheppard's IDC.

* * *

Jennifer heard her radio come to life with a request for a medical team in the gate room. She gathered her team and supplies along with a gurney and raced through the corridor toward the Stargate.

Her team stood out of harm's way as SGA-1 came flying through the event horizon. Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard came through first dragging Ronon between them. As soon as they were through they put Ronon on the floor and Major Lorne resumed CPR on the unconscious man. McKay came through next still facing the Stargate with his weapon raised, Teyla was right behind him. "Shut it down," Teyla yelled.

Jennifer held her breath till she could get to Ronon. She rushed her team to his side immediately placing him on the gurney. She climbed up on the gurney straddling Ronon as she took over the CPR. Dr. Keller began shouting orders to her team.

"I need a crash cart ready," she shouted into her radio as they raced toward the infirmary, Major Lorne and Sheppard's team by her side.

Jennifer blocked everything out of her mind except Ronon as she continued the CPR, willing him to live. "No, no, no, this can't be happening! He said it was a peaceful mission! I haven't given him an answer yet!" Jennifer kept a conversation going in her head not willing to accept what was happening.

It seemed to take forever to get down the corridors to the infirmary. Jennifer could feel herself start to panic. "Suck it up and do your job," she mumbled to herself.

"Don't you give up!" Jennifer shouted as she continued to push on Ronon's chest. "You promised me. Do you hear me, Ronon Dex … you promised me. Now breathe!"

As they crossed into the infirmary, Marie had the crash cart ready and charged. She handed Jennifer a pair of scissors, which she used to cut Ronon's shirt exposing his chest. She placed the pads then jumped off the gurney as Marie handed her the paddles.

"Ready," Marie announced looking at Jennifer.

"Clear," Jennifer shouted as she shocked Ronon. The monitors showed nothing. She grabbed a needle on the tray and injected Ronon with a stimulant.

"Charge again," Jennifer told Marie.

"Ready."

"Clear," Jennifer announced again.

This time there was a rhythm on the monitor and she could feel Ronon's pulse.

"He's back," Marie announced.

Jennifer released the breath she was holding. She put her hand on his chest needing to feel his heartbeat … needing to feel him. She gave some orders to Marie as they wheeled Ronon off to get him situated, hooking him up to the monitors.

Jennifer could feel the horror and emotion swallowing her up as she turned toward the wall trying to compose herself. She put her hands on her hips bending over sucking in deep gulps of air as her body started to tremble. Teyla moved over to comfort her. As her friend put her arms around her she let the tears flow.

Jennifer leaned into Teyla allowing herself a few moments to release the terror she was holding as Teyla spoke words of comfort and reassurances to her.

The young doctor wiped her eyes, stepping back into her doctor persona before she left to take care of Ronon's needs.

"Okay … I'm clueless. What just happened?" Lorne asked looking at the group gathered around.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sheppard asked him.

"No! I'm not kidding. What've I missed?" Lorne answered irritated. "Why is Jen so upset and what did Ronon promise?" Lorne wanted some answers.

Teyla moved over to Evan and put her hand on his shoulder. Looking at him she quietly answered, "He promised he would never break her heart."

Everyone watched Lorne as he stood in the room mentally putting all the pieces together.

"He's _Mr. I'll wait for you_?" Lorne asked incredulously. Teyla and Sheppard both smirked.

"Wow … definitely didn't see that!" Lorne just kept shaking his head.

Rodney finally looked up from his data pad. "Didn't see what?" Rodney asked as the group just laughed.

Jennifer's shift ended but she continued to keep her vigil at Ronon's side. Sheppard and Teyla sat against the wall at the foot of the bed while Major Lorne and Rodney occupied the other wall.

His vitals looked good. If this were any other patient Jennifer would be encouraging the loved ones to leave and get some rest. The group of friends continued to talk in hushed tones, late in the evening they went to the mess hall to eat.

Major Lorne brought a tray of food back for Jennifer who'd leaned her head on Ronon's bed and was fast asleep. Sheppard checked with Marie on Ronon's status and was told he was doing very well.

"Colonel, why don't you all get some sleep and check in with us in the morning. Dr. Keller will be here through the night if you're needed I'm sure she'll radio.

"Okay, boys and girls, let's call it a night." Sheppard announced. "Marie says he's doing well and we can check on Ronon in the morning." Sheppard hoped they all got some sleep. Personally, he knew he wouldn't sleep much until Ronon regained consciousness.

* * *

Jennifer woke in the middle of the night and checked Ronon's vitals. She was thankful the team had gone to bed. She sat back in her chair watching Ronon breathe. All the emotions came flowing back threatening to swallow her up. She reached out taking his hand, needing to feel his touch.

Quickly Jennifer became overwhelmed with emotion, putting her head on the bed she began to sob. All the 'what ifs' began to consume her.

_What if I could never hold him again? _

_What if I could never tell him how much I love him?_

_What if I could never feel his touch again?_

As Jennifer lay crying she could feel his hand squeeze her own. She whipped her head up, seeing his eyes she began to shed tears of joy instead of regret.

"Hey, Little Girl, why all the tears?" Ronon quietly asked.

Jennifer stood up, climbed onto the bed and lay down beside her patient.

Ronon put his arm around her shoulder drawing her in. He wanted her as close to his body as she would fit. Ronon buried his face in her hair inhaling the familiar scent as she snuggled in closer resting her hand over his heart.

Jennifer needed to feel the steady beating, evidence he was alive.

"I'm through waiting for you," Ronon whispered feeling her body tense. "You belong to me so you'll just have to deal with it," he claimed.

She didn't want it any other way. Jennifer snuggled closer and the two were asleep in a matter of minutes.

Sometime after dawn, the familiar group of friends began to gather again beside the bed. Rodney sat to one side working on his data pad. Teyla and Evan sat together talking quietly at the end of the bed. Colonel Sheppard stood next to the open door while Jennifer and Ronon lay in each other's arms fast asleep.

Having just started her shift, Marie came to check on Ronon and found the two of them asleep. She looked at Sheppard and then back to the bed raising an eyebrow.

"Dr. Keller's devotion to her patient is extremely commendable," Sheppard told Marie laughing quietly.

"I wasn't aware," Marie smiled. "It's about time she let someone into her life," she added. "Looks like you have it all under control, Colonel. I'll leave your little family in your capable hands."

Colonel Sheppard leaned against the doorway surveying his little collection of misfits and chuckled softly. This was home and they were his family, he wouldn't trade or give away any of them.

The End

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and especially to those who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed the story._


End file.
